Fritz Lang
Fritz Lang (5 décembre 1890 - 2 août 1976) est un réalisateur allemand d'origine autrichienne, naturalisé américain en 1935, et réalisateur de films célèbres comme Métropolis, M le maudit, ou la série des Docteur Mabuse. Biographie La jeunesse Friedrich Christian Anton Lang, est né à Vienne le 5 décembre 1890, dans une famille de la grande bourgeoisie. Il est le fils d'un entrepreneur en bâtiment viennois de confession catholique. Sa mère, née Schlesinger, est d'origine juive, convertie au catholicisme. Il est lui-même baptisé dans la religion catholique le 28 septembre 1890 sous le prénom Fritz. Il manifeste des dons pour la peinture et le dessin, et une grande passion pour les récits d'aventures, fables fantastiques, exotiques et policières. Karl Kraus, Jules Verne et Karl May sont parmi ses auteurs favoris. Tout cela se retrouvera quelques années plus tard, dans ses films. Cédant à la pression paternelle, il suit des cours d'architecture à Vienne. Mais il est plus attiré par la peinture, et part à Munich. Il décide de rompre avec sa famille et entame un tour du monde qui va durer, selon ses dires, de 1908 à 1913. Il voyage en Extrême-Orient, en Europe et en Afrique du Nord. À son retour en Europe, il part pour la Belgique où il découvre le cinéma, puis pour Paris, où il gagne difficilement sa vie comme artiste peintre. Il illustre des contes, réalise des caricatures pour des journaux français et allemand. Il a la chance, en juin 1914, de faire une exposition de ses oeuvres. Il commence à afficher un vif intérêt pour le cinéma qu'il a découvert à Bruges, au cours de son périple. Louis Feuillade et son Fantômas l'impressionnent, et l'on peut voir cette influence dans la série des Mabuse. Du cinéma de cette époque, il a déclaré: « je commençai à envisager que cela me permettrait de ne plus saisir la phase d'un mouvement en un temps d'arrêt, qu'on pouvait traduire le mouvement en images autrement qu'en peinture». La guerre de 1914 éclate et pousse Fritz Lang, âgé d'à peine 24 ans, à quitter la France. Il est intercepté à la frontière belge et parvient à s'évader. De retour en Autriche, il est incorporé dans l'armée autrichienne puis est hospitalisé à Vienne après avoir été blessé sur le front Est. Il est nommé lieutenant et décoré sept fois. Durant le conflit, il tient un journal intime où il réfléchit de façon désenchantée sur la nature humaine. Dès 1917, à Vienne puis à Berlin, Lang se met à rédiger des scénarios, parfois en moins de cinq jours. Il rencontre alors le cinéaste et producteur Joe May à qui il propose des scénarios. Fritz Lang se révèle un scénariste prolifique et dans l'air du temps. 1919 est une année charnière pour Fritz Lang. Il fait la connaissance du producteur Erich Pommer qui le fait entrer dans la compagnie de production allemande Decla (Deutsche Eclair), pour laquelle il écrit La Femme aux orchidées, un mélodrame, et La Peste à Florence, un film historique, tous deux mis en scène par Otto Rippert. Pommer déclare à Lang: « Vous devez apprendre à connaître la caméra car c'est avec elle que vous écrirez le film. » Devant la proposition de Pommer qui lui offre la possibilité de devenir metteur en scène, et ne désirant plus être trahi par les réalisateurs, Lang décide de passer derrière la caméra la même année. Fritz Lang réalise Harakiri (1919), d'après Madame Butterfly. La même année, il signe son premier succès, les Araignées (Die Spinnen, 1919-1920), un feuilleton d'aventures en deux parties qui annonce son style à venir : un langage esthétique fondé sur un jeu de prises de vues créant à l'arrière-plan de l'action des motifs géométriques qui ne sont pas sans rappeler certaines peintures abstraites de cette époque, un montage des plans en cadence et un travail sur les éclairages qui offrent des contrastes saisissants. C'est également l'époque où il rencontre Thea von Harbou, sa future femme et scénariste. Devenu l'un des plus importants cinéastes du pays, Fritz Lang signe une fresque de mystère et d'aventures qui a pour décor la République de Weimar, Docteur Mabuse le joueur (Dr Mabuse, der Spieler, 1922), puis réalise un diptyque sur les grandes légendes germaniques, Les Nibelungen (Die Nibelungen, 1924). Il tourne ensuite un film de science-fiction humaniste, Metropolis (1926). Soutenue par des effets spéciaux spectaculaires et totalement inédits à l'époque, la vision à bien des égards prémonitoire d'une ville futuriste coupée en deux parties distinctes selon le rang social de ses habitants impressionne aujourd'hui encore. C'est sur le tournage de ce film que Lang perd un œil. Il revient au film de mystère et d'espionnage avec Les Espions (Spione, 1928), dont l'esthétique est très volontairement abstraite, puis explore à nouveau la science-fiction avec La Femme sur la Lune (Die Frau im Mond, 1929). Les films de cette période s'inscrivent dans la mouvance du cinéma expressionniste allemand, notamment le Docteur Mabuse avec l'utilisation de décors peints en couleurs vives (bien que cela ne se voie pas en noir-et-blanc, cela influença sans doute le jeu des acteurs) et représentant des perspectives fortement improbables. ' Les films parlants' Son premier film parlant est M le maudit, (M est le titre original), réalisé en 1931. Le scénario de Fritz Lang et de son épouse Thea von Harbou, spécialiste du feuilleton populaire, se réfère aux meurtres en série caractéristiques de cette époque troublée de l'histoire allemande. Ce sont le drame du destin et le thème du Bien et du Mal qui intéressent le cinéaste, auteur d'une réflexion sur les procédures de jugement : une des scènes du film montre en effet le procès du meurtrier, qu'interprète Peter Lorre, par un tribunal constitué par la pègre organisée et dans laquelle on peut voir une parabole du mouvement nazi. Le pays est pris en étau par le nationalisme montant et le chômage, conséquence plus ou moins directe de la crise de 1929. Fritz Lang utilisa de vrais criminels et délinquants, sortis de prison pour l'occasion. On peut remarquer que pour son premier film parlant, il utilise déjà la bande son comme élément dramatique, avec l'horloge évoquant l'attente et l'inquiétude de la mère d'Elsie Beckman (la première victime), ou encore l'utilisation du Hall de Roi de la Montagne (Peer Gynt d'Edvard Grieg) comme leitmotiv sifflé par l'assassin avant de passer à l'acte. Quand Adolf Hitler arrive au pouvoir, Thea von Harbou rejoint les rangs nazis. Joseph Goebbels, ministre de la Propagande, convoque Lang pour lui proposer d'être à la tête du département cinéma de son ministère. Selon ses dires , Fritz Lang décline poliment l'offre en précisant que sa mère est juive. Il quitte l'Allemagne quelques semaines après cet entretien. Il s'exile à Paris, où il retrouve Erich Pommer pour qui il réalise Liliom en 1934. Le 6 juin 1934, il part pour les États-Unis, afin de marcher sur les traces de Friedrich Murnau, Ernst Lubitsch, Josef von Sternberg et Erich von Stroheim, autres cinéastes allemands et viennois, exilés à Hollywood. La carrière américaine À Hollywood, Fritz Lang réalise d'abord une trilogie réaliste et sociale, Furie, un pamphlet sur le lynchage et la volonté de puissance, J'ai le droit de vivre (You Live Only Once, 1937), une tragédie sur un couple pourchassé par la police inspirée par l'histoire de Bonnie et Clyde, et Casier judiciaire (You and Me, 1939), une fantaisie sur l'inutilité du vol, pour laquelle Kurt Weill écrit une musique. Fritz Lang aborde également la psychanalyse dans des films noirs teintés d'onirisme, tels La Femme au portrait (The Woman In The Window, 1944), La Rue rouge (Scarlet Street, 1945), remake de La Chienne de Jean Renoir, Le Secret derrière la porte (The Secret beyond the Door..., 1948), une intrigue à caractère psychanalytique, et House by the River (1950). Le retour en Allemagne À la fin des années cinquante, Fritz Lang revient en Allemagne pour signer un superbe film d'aventures exotiques en deux parties et en couleurs, Le Tigre du Bengale (Der Tiger von Eschnapur, 1959) et Le Tombeau hindou (Das indische Grabmal, 1959), puis ressuscite une dernière fois Mabuse pour signer un film sévère, haletant et contestataire sur l'Allemagne contemporaine, Le Diabolique docteur Mabuse (Die Tausend Augen von Doktor Mabuse, 1960). Fritz Lang meurt le 2 août 1976, il repose au cimetière du Forest Lawn Memorial Park des collines d'Hollywood à Los Angeles en Californie. Réalisateur Fritz Lang participe ou intervient toujours sur les scénarios, même s'il n'est pas crédité. 'en Allemagne ' * 1919 : La Métisse (Halbblut) * 1919 : Le Maître de l'amour (Der Herr der Liebe) * 1919 : Les Araignées - 1 : Le Lac d'or (Die Spinnen - 1. Teil: Der Goldene See) * 1919 : Harakiri * 1920 : La statue qui marche, Das Wandernde Bild * 1920 : Les Araignées - 2 : Le Cargo de diamants (Die Spinnen - 2. Teil: Das Brillantenschiff) * 1921 : Cœurs en lutte (Kämpfende Herzen) * 1921 : Les Trois Lumières (Der Müde Tod) * 1922 : Docteur Mabuse le joueur (Dr Mabuse der Spieler) * 1924 : Les Nibelungen : Siegfried (Die Nibelungen: Siegfried) * 1924 : Les Nibelungen : La vengeance de Kriemhild (Die Nibelungen : Kriemhilds Rache) * 1927 : Metropolis * 1928 : Les Espions (Spione) * 1929 : La Femme sur la Lune (Frau im Mond) * 1931 : M le maudit (M) * 1933 : Le Testament du docteur Mabuse (Das Testament des Dr. Mabuse) 'en France ' * 1934 : Liliom 'aux États-Unis ' * 1936 : Furie (Fury) * 1937 : J'ai le droit de vivre (You Live Only Once) * 1938 : Casier judiciaire (You and Me) * 1940 : Le Retour de Frank James (The Return of Frank James) * 1941 : Les Pionniers de la Western Union (Western Union) * 1941 : Chasse à l'homme (Man Hunt) * 1943 : Les bourreaux meurent aussi (Hangmen Also Die!) * 1944 : Espions sur la Tamise (Ministry of Fear) * 1944 : La Femme au portrait (The Woman in the Window) * 1945 : La Rue rouge (Scarlet Street) * 1946 : Cape et Poignard (Cloak and Dagger) * 1948 : Le Secret derrière la porte (The Secret Beyond the Door...) * 1949 : House by the River * 1950 : Guérillas (American Guerrilla in the Philippines) * 1951 : L'Ange des maudits (Rancho Notorious) * 1952 : Le démon s'éveille la nuit (Clash By Night) * 1953 : La Femme au gardénia (The Blue Gardenia) * 1953 : Règlement de comptes (The Big Heat) * 1954 : Désirs humains (Human Desire) * 1955 : Les Contrebandiers de Moonfleet (Moonfleet) * 1956 : La Cinquième Victime (While The City Sleeps) * 1956 : L'Invraisemblable Vérité (Beyond a Reasonable Doubt) ' en RFA ' *1958 : Le Tigre du Bengale (Der Tiger von Eschnapur) *1959 : Le Tombeau hindou (Das indische Grabmal) *1960 : Le Diabolique docteur Mabuse (Die tausend Augen des Doctor Mabuse) Catégorie:Naissance en 1890 Catégorie:Décès en 1976 Catégorie:Réalisateur allemand Catégorie:Réalisateur américain